CAMBIO RADICAL
by Iukarey
Summary: Felina ha sido Thundercat desde que lo recuerda, pero algo inesperado ha llegado a su vida, en plena adolescencia, los cambios son inevitables, pero este cambio no es físico, hormonal, ni emocional, es un cambio radical.
1. Chapter 1

Felina se encontraba sola sentada a la sombra de un manzano bear-bill, no entendía porqué la gente no entendía como podía estar sola sin su hermano, sin Felino, ella era una persona independiente, no una extensión de un par de gemelos, tenía derecho a su vida, a su privacidad, ¿o no? Se recuesta sobre la suave hierba y mira el cielo azul semi despejado, solo unas cuantas nubes pequeñas interfieren con el completo azul. La jovencita suspira. Recapacita en lo que es su vida, en como no se deja de compararla con su hermano, las palabras que le dicen los thondercarts mayores le lastiman mucho, en lo más profundo de su corazón. -No te pareces a Felino, Felina, el no es grosero, hazlo como Felino, el lo hace bien, ¿porqué no puedes ser como tu hermano? Él es un buen chico, Felino esto, Felino aquello… - La verdad ya estaba más que harta. El graznido de un extraño pájaro de color negro la entretiene, ese pájaro raro pareciera que la observa detenidamente, sus plumas brillan al recibir los rayos del sol causando un espectáculo multicolor en medio de esa negrura. -Ey, ¿qué estás haciendo, hermana? – la voz de su hermano gemelo la saca de sus pensamientos, Felino estaba parado ahí a un lado de su deslizador. -Nada- responde secamente. -Pues más vale que nos demos prisa, Lion-O citó a reunión, quiere vernos ahora, ¿por qué te fuiste? Dijiste que estarías en nuestra habitación, fui a buscarte y no te encontré, tu nunca sales sin mí.- -Sabes, Felino, somos gemelos, no siameses, no tenemos porqué estar juntos toda la vida.- La jovencita dice esto con mucho veneno mientras se levanta y comienza a alejarse. Parecía molesta, pero su hermano la mira ceñudo, al parecer no le gustó que su hermana le hablara así. -Tu y yo siempre debemos estar juntos, no lo olvides,- dice el muchacho jalándola del brazo para que no siga caminando, la chica se suelta de golpe – somos hermanos, ¡siempre hemos trabajado juntos y siempre va a ser así!- Felino parecía a punto de llorar de furia, pero Felina le dirige una mirada indiferente, toma su deslizador y se aleja de ahí, Felino se da prisa por alcanzarla. Al llegar al cubil felino, ven a un grupo de amazonas jóvenes, Felina resopla molesta, siempre había tenido problemas con esas chiquillas, y no era algo raro, al parecer las amazonas preferían la compañía de los Thondercats masculinos. Sin embargo, esas mocosas no se preocupan de bajar la voz mientras ella camina y alcanza a escuchar palabras despectivas como "fea", "flacucha", "fenómeno" y sabe que se dirigen a ella. La chica les devuelve la mirada desafiante, pero ellas se ríen como tontas, Felina decide ignorarlas y seguir caminando. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del cubil cuando un graznido vuelve a sacarla de sus pensamientos, ¿acaso es el mismo pájaro que estaba en el huerto? No, es imposible, debe ser una coincidencia. Los felinos entran a la sala de juntas, donde están presentes varios miembros importantes de los principales grupos del tercer planeta: Sheela, reina de las amazonas, Qbear-bill, Morlocks, los cuidadores de los unicornios, etc. Felina sabe de qué se trata. Ellos abandonaron Nueva Thundera por ser un planeta sumamente inestable, este planeta se había formado de los residuos del anterior Thundera, pero tenía fuerte actividad magnética, (o algo así habían dicho Panthro y Tigro) y ahora regresaban al tercer planeta acompañados de varios refugiados Thunderianos. Felino se sienta cerca de Lion-O, pero su hermana no lo sigue, se queda un poco atrás, muy cerca de donde está él, el hombre que le provoca emociones indescriptibles cada vez que lo ve, aquel que la hace sentir tan diferente, que la hace sentir que ya no es una niña, pero él no la mira, solo está como los demás mirando al Lord de los Thundercats, (ese estúpido niño mimado). Felina trata de sentarse muy cerca de Bengalí, pero este, se acerca a Puma-ra, ignorando completamente a la pequeña, que lo mira con expresión soñadora. -Felina, ¿me estás escuchando? – Lion-O se dirige a la niña que parece no prestar atención a nada que no sea lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Bengalí se había sentado muy cerca de Puma-ra y le decía algo en voz baja. Luego se dio cuenta que la estaba observando y se sonrojó, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no solo Bengalí la observaba, lo hacía toda la sala de juntas. -eh,… ¿si?- dijo con voz baja. Lion-O la miró severo. -El reporte de la actividad electromagnética que les pedí a tu hermano y a ti hoy en la mañana, ¿lo hicieron o no?- Lion-O tenía las manos en la cintura, Felina recordaba que los habían mandado a realizar un chequeo en un área donde estuvieron cayendo meteoritos que eran trozos desprendidos de Nueva Thundera, pero se había molestado con Felino ya ni recordaba porqué y se había ido a los huertos Bear-bill hasta que su hermano la encontró, no tenía idea si él había echo el mencionado reporte. -Aquí está, Lion-O,- Felino salió con actitud de "yo arreglo todo" dándose demasiada importancia. Felina revoleo los ojos en expresión de enfado. -Supongo que tu hermana te ayudó como se los dije- Lion-O parecía cada vez más enfadado, Felina deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, su hermano se regodeaba ante los Thundercats mayores y los demás personajes del tercer planeta, parecía que quería hacerla quedar como una idiota y lo peor es que lo estaba logrando. -No, ella se fue a dormir a los huertos Bear-Bill y yo tuve que terminarlo solo.- dijo Felino con mucho veneno y mirando a su hermana con expresión burlona. Felina estalló en furia en ese momento. -¡No me fui a dormir, imbécil! Me fui a los huertos Bear-Bill porque era el lugar más lejano que pude encontrar de ti y tú maldita actitud de cerebrito arrastrado.- Felina se quedó callada pensando: "lo dije o lo pensé", sabía que se había metido en un lío y grueso, no solo no había desobedecido a Lion-O, sino que también había insultado a su hermano enfrente de todos los Thundercats y los principales líderes del tercer planeta, deseaba meterse debajo de las piedras, sin pensar miró a su amado Bengalí, el cual negaba con la cabeza demostrando lo mucho que desaprobaba la actitud de la chiquilla. Felina sentía como sus ojos ardían por la presencia de lágrimas que no se iba a dar el lujo de derramar. -¡Qué dijiste! – Lion-O la miraba amenazante, ella retrocedió un poco asustada, sabía que los Thundercats no tenían problema en castigarla físicamente, lo más seguro es que le dieran una tunda por lo que acababa de decir, pero al parecer Lion-O se detuvo un poco. – Tienes dos opciones, Felina, discúlpate ahora mismo con tu hermano y con todos los presentes con tu actitud, y más te vale que sea una disculpa sincera – Lion-O la tomó del brazo y la jaló al centro de la sala para que todos pudieran verla, cosa innecesaria, pues desde hacía unos momentos nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima – o si no, te vas a tu recámara ahora mismo y esperas ahí a Panthro a que te dé tu merecido en cuanto termine la reunión.- Felina lo miró desafiante, Panthro era cruel en sus castigos, sabía que la golpearía sin pensarlo pues ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero luego reparó en que su hermano parecía a punto de estallar de risa, así que se armó de valor. -Bien,… -levantó la vista sintiéndose mucho más valiente de lo que nunca había sido, pero su orgullo podía más,- esperaré a Panthro. Al decir esto se soltó de Lion-O, que la sujetaba por el antebrazo, se dirigió a la puerta con determinación y luego se dirigió a su cuarto sin voltear, pues temía que si lo hacía su voluntad iba a flaquear y no quería dar su brazo a torcer, su orgullo podía más que su bienestar físico. Al llegar sentía que le faltaba el aire, se recargó en la cama y se colocó una mano en el vientre, sentía ganas de vomitar, miró a la ventana y se asustó al ver posado en ella a ese estúpido pajarraco negro, "¿Me estás siguiendo?" pensó decirle, pero se dio cuenta de que sería algo muy tonto, pues debía tratarse de otra ave, además, al preguntarle seguramente el pájaro no le iba a contestar. Se dirigió al baño y se quitó la ropa para meterse a bañar. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo notó como el desarrollo comenzaba a alcanzarla. Su cadera se ensanchaba, su cintura se definía y sus pechos, aun demasiado pequeños, pero parecía que empezaban a crecer, se llevó una mano a los senos y los sintió, si eran muy pequeños comparados con los de Puma-ra o Cheeta-ra, los de ella apenas comenzaban a aparecer. Salió de la ducha y se vistió, aun tocando sus senos, viéndose en el espejo. -Estás en serios problemas, hermana, ahora si te pasaste – La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos por segunda vez ese día, y por segunda vez está molesta con él. -Podrías siquiera tocar la puerta, - dice apenada. -Este también es mi cuarto, además, ¿qué te sucede? Te he visto sin ropa muchas veces y tú a mí, no es nada del otro mundo, somos hermanos. -Aún así quiero que toques la puerta antes de entrar- dice molesta. -Te estabas viendo – dice riendo, luego se acuesta en la cama, su hermana lo mira molesta. -¡¿qué dijiste?- dice a punto de estallar. -Siempre te miras y te los tocas, luego miras los de Puma-ra y los de Cheeta-ra, crees que son iguales, pero los de ellas son enormes, como un par de melones, en cambio los tuyos, son solo un par de… ¿uvas pequeñitas? – su hermano dice esto en tono burlón, pero Felina se molesta demasiado, se dirige a donde está Felino acostado y sin que el muchacho se lo espere, le propina una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, logrando hacer que la nariz del chico comience a sangrar y éste la mira aterrado, pues ella nunca había hecho algo como eso. Incluso Felina está sorprendida, así que sale corriendo de la habitación. Corre por los pasillos y se encuentra con Lion-O y Panthro, los cuales hablaban sobre su conducta y cual sería el castigo apropiado, pero no le importa y al pasar los empuja con toda la fuerza que posee, la cual no es mucha, pero logra hacerlos a un lado, tal vez por la sorpresa. -Felina, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¡Ven aquí, ahora! –Lion-O gritaba enfurecido, pero Felina lo ignoró, llegó hasta la entrada principal, salió del cubil felino, y antes de llegar al acantilado que rodeaba la construcción se dejó caer al piso de rodillas. Le faltaba el aire, le dolía el estómago, todo le daba vueltas. Ese día había comenzado mal y parecía que iba a terminar peor. Hasta el cielo que esa mañana estaba completamente despejado se había llenado de nubes negras que comenzaron a producir truenos y relámpagos, la lluvia no tardó en llegar, empapándola por completo. -¡Cracc!- otra vez ese estúpido pájaro, ya no podía ser casualidad, ese animal la estaba siguiendo, tal vez era el que le estaba atrayendo tantos problemas, no podía ser era ella misma. -Déjame en paz – le grita al ave, pero Lion-O cree que se lo dice a él. -Felina, eres una Thundercats, debes obedecer al señor de los Thundercats – Lion-O dice esto dándose mucha importancia al ver de Felina. – Los Thundercats no se comportan de esa manera, los Thundercats son responsables, Felina, y los Thundercats… los Thundercats…bla, bla, bla- Lion-O siguió hablando, Felina se tapó los oídos con fuerza, había escuchado la palabra "Thundercats" demasiadas veces. -¡Ya cállate, Lion-O! – no sabía de donde estaba sacando esa rebeldía, tal vez la edad, tal vez cuestiones hormonales, pero no soportaba que la mandaran ni un segundo más, estaba harta, luego se quitó la insignia roja del pecho y la lanzó con fuerza a donde estaba el señor de los Thundercats,- Tal vez ya no quiero ser Thundercats nunca más.- En ese momento, el pájaro voló y se posó frente a ella transformándose en un joven de piel clara con un cabello de color violeta muy claro largo hasta la cintura, usaba un pantalón color negro con botines de uso rudo igual, de color negro, pero llevaba el torso desnudo, de su espalda sobresalían un par de alas negras enormes, el joven la abrazó primero con los brazos y le susurró "Ha llegado tu momento, hija de Felina-ra" y luego la "abrazó" con las alas cubriéndola de pies a cabeza, él la apretó con fuerza y sintió como el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies, era un momento mágico al inicio, ese chico, su voz, su aroma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. -AAAAAHHHHH- alcanzó a gritar, pero nadie la escuchó. Ya no estaba en el tercer planeta, sintió que caía a suelo firme, el muchacho ya no estaba ahí, estaba sola en un lugar semi desértico, no estaba Lion-O, ni su hermano, ni los otros Thundercats, ni ese extraño joven, de pronto, notó que le lanzaron una soga que la sujetó de los tobillos y la arrastró. Definitivamente ese día iba a terminar de una forma terrible. Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –

Eran las preguntas que una somnolienta Felina se hacía, mientras trataba de mover sus muñecas y tobillos, los cuales estaban atados. Levantó la mirada pero no supo distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba. No le era familiar en ningún sentido. Las paredes eran de roca rojiza, el suelo era de tierra obscura, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando al color rojizo del lugar, y pudo distinguir a unas personas más delante de ella, las cuales también estaban atadas de pies y manos, muchas de ellas tenían lágrimas en los ojos

Un hombre alto y fornido llegó al lugar. Usaba un pantalón ajustado sin camisa, solo unos tirantes con compartimientos donde llevaba varios artefactos que la pequeña no conocía, pero parecían siniestros. Uno de ellos parecía estar manchado de sangre.

-Vaya, la cacería de escoria de este día ha sido sumamente productiva, casi todos van a ser "utilizables"- ese hombre hablaba con voz melosa mientras miraba a las personas que estaban ahí, incluida Felina.

-Señor, hemos tenido un día estupendo, allá tenemos quince Yermats, ocho Wholskits y algo que parece ser una Thunderiana.-

-¡Soy Thundercat!- Felina dice esto orgullosa, sabía que los Thundercats tenían mejor nivel jerárquico que los simples thunderianos, después recapacitó y recordó haber renegado frente a Lion-O por el hecho de ser Thundercat. A sus captores no pareció importarles mucho lo que la chica había dicho.

-Está muy delgada, ¿crees que sea útil? No quiero cargar lastres, es un viaje largo para llevar algo que no va a ser útil.- El hombre de los tirantes con artefactos se acerca a Felina y la levanta jalándola del cabello, la chica hace una mueca de dolor.

-Se ve delgada, señor Mourthems, pero se ve que es fuerte, sus dientes son blancos, y parece estar entrando a la pubertad, será una acompañante sensacional para complacer a los caballeros que paguen lo suficiente, además que siempre sirven estas chiquillas en las labores domésticas- Felina no entendía de qué rayos estaban hablando, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía preocuparse.

-Si, puede ser que nos sirva, bien, súbelos a todos a la nave, excepto a los ancianos que separaste, ya sabes que hacer con ellos.-

El hombre hablaba sin miramientos, varias de las personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a llorar y a suplicar por su vida y por la de un grupo de personas que estaban algo retiradas de ahí, al parecer las habían separado por ser demasiado viejos. Felina fue subida a la fuerza a la nave y la encerraron en una celda junto con una mujer que tenía dos hijos jóvenes, una niña de unos diez años y un jovencito de la edad de Felina, la niña sonreía a Felina y esta le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa. Antes de partir se escucharon gritos desgarradores y el sonido de varias armas láser siendo disparadas. Muchas de las personas que iban en la nave se taparon la cara y comenzaron a llorar con fuerza.

Felina observó por un sucio ventanal, estaban en el espacio, viajando a gran velocidad, el cristal estaba muy helado, el único calor que había parecía venir de un horno en medio de las celdas, pero ese calor no era suficiente, el lugar estaba demasiado frío.

-"En estos momentos, Lion-O debe haber utilizado la espada para saber que me sucedió, pronto vendrán a rescatarme"- pensaba, no muy segura, ya que se había comportado grosera con Lion-O la última vez, pero eso no importaba, sabía que la buscarían para rescatarla, aunque fuera para que no se librara de su castigo.

La mujer en el fondo miraba a Felina con miedo, abrazando a sus dos hijos de forma protectora, aunque el mayor trataba de librarse del abrazo. Tiempo después, uno de los hombres llegó con unas bandejas con un asqueroso caldo de color amarillo ámbar y comenzó a repartirlo, a Felina le dejó un plato y a la mujer le dejó otro, pero al parecer ignoró a los hijos de la mujer.

-Oiga, señor, somos tres…- gimió la mujer, Felina no entendía, la comida estaba asquerosa, porqué quería que le dejara más, -me ha dejado comida para una… persona…- El extraño sujeto regresó molesto, de su espalda salieron una especie de tentáculos largos y delgados que le propinaron un latigazo a la mujer en el pecho, la cual retrocedió asustada, sus hijos gritaron, y el mayor se interpuso entre el hombre y su madre para protegerla de un segundo ataque.

-Asquerosa Yertmat, es todo lo que vas a recibir y es más de lo que merecen, así que deja de molestar.- el hombre siguió repartiendo los platos. Felina observó a la mujer, estaba horrorizada, pero no sabía que hacer, pero como ella no pensaba comer esa cosa, se la dio a la familia.

-No, cómela tú, necesitarás energías –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.-nosotros, estaremos bien con esto.-

-No, está bien, tómenlo, además, no deben preocuparse, mis amigos vendrán pronto y nos rescatarán a todos, le diré a Snarff que prepare comida de verdad rica, ya lo verán.- Felina hablaba segura de sus palabras, pero la mujer la miró como si estuviera loca. El hombre que repartía los platos de comida se acercó de forma burlona y le dijo:

-Por favor, Thunderiana, hace mucho que tu planeta explotó, ¿acaso estás loca? porque así no sirves de mucho, ¿quién va a venir a rescatarte? Mejor acostúmbrate a la idea y todo será mucho más fácil para ti.-

el extraño ser sonreía de forma maliciosa, mientras los tentáculos en su espalda serpenteaban amenazantes.

-No soy Thunderiana, soy Thundercat, y mis amigos van a rescatarme pronto y a ustedes los van a hacer pagar por sus actos…ayyy!- Felina no pudo continuar, el hombre le lanzó un latigazo que le dio en el hombro, la joven dobló las rodillas vencida por el dolor.

-Mas te vale mostrar más respeto cuando me hables, asquerosa Thunderiana, thundercat, lo que seas, me da igual, ahora no eres más que una esclava y te vas a comportar como eso, si no quieres ser lanzaba al horno para servir como combustible.-

-Farken – un segundo hombre con tentáculos en la espalda apareció en la puerta y se dirigió al agresor de Felina - ¿Porqué tardas tanto en dar de "tragar" a esos esclavos? Ya deberías haber vuelto, el señor Mourthems quiere vernos ahora, date prisa.-

-Ya voy Kalton, estos asquerosos están dando problemas, pero ya les enseñé quien manda – dice mostrando sus dientes, entre los cuales sobresalen cuatro colmillos superiores bastante grandes. Felina se asustó ante el rostro del sujeto, y comenzó a llorar, mientras en su mente decía una y otra vez: "¿Lion-O, Panthro, hermano, donde están?"

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron a un planeta grande, había diferentes tipos de seres por todos lados, y al parecer se marcaba la diferencia entre clases sociales, había unas personas vestidas con trajes de colores claros, como blanco, beige, violeta, parecía ser la especie dominante, andaban por todos lados seguidos de otras personas que las atendían a todos los caprichos y necesidades; un hombre estaba de pie mientras un jovencito ataba sus zapatos para luego continuar caminando detrás de él. Después de ellos estaban otros seres con ropa color café claro y que portaban látigos y cadenas en unos cinturones gruesos, los cuales golpeaban sin piedad a otros seres muy diversos, que llevaban un extraño símbolo en el brazo, el cual parecía un triángulo con uno una cruz y un círculo en medio de ésta.

Cuando Felina estuvo más cerca, pudo ver que ese símbolo parecía haber sido grabado sobre la piel de las personas con fuego, algunos parecían recientes, otros parecían que tenían mucho tiempo con ese símbolo, el jovencito que le ataba los zapatos al hombre elegante tenía ese símbolo, A Felina la llevaron junto con otras personas a unas barracas, donde se les desnudó completamente, no parecía importar que hubiera hombres y mujeres, todos fueron despojados de sus ropas por igual, luego fueron rociados con una especie de humo blanquecino que olía a flores silvestres.

A continuación los llevaron a otra división donde se les cortó todo el cabello, Felina intentó oponer resistencia, pero observó como su cabello rojo con negro caía en su regazo sin poder impedirlo. Su cabeza quedó lisa, y entonces la llevaron a otra sala, donde le pusieron un vestido corto hecho de tela áspera de color hueso, con un cinturón hecho de fibras color café oscuro, por último, colocaron una manta sobre su cabeza y la enrollaron. Para colmo, fueron llevados a otro sitio, donde un hombre de piel cetrina completamente calvo que usaba unas siete arracadas en la oreja izquierda, los iba colocando uno por uno y luego los marcaba en el brazo con una varilla que tenía en la punta el mismo símbolo que Felina había observado en las personas momentos antes.

Muchos de ellos gritaron al sentir el hierro caliente quemar su piel, tanto los más jóvenes como los mayores fueron marcados: hombres, mujeres, niños. Felina lloró al sentir como su blanca piel era quemada, pero miró desafiante al hombre de las arracadas, que tenía una cruel sonrisa al realizar su trabajo. Al parecer disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a esas personas.

Luego la ataron a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en la misma situación de Felina, a todos los ataron por medio de una cadena que los sujetaba de las muñecas. Cuando salió se observó en una de las ventanas de la nave que aún estaba ahí, estaba irreconocible.

Los llevaron a todos a una explanada, donde un hombre los iba separando uno por uno, y los mostraba como mercancía a un grupo de personas de las que usaban trajes de colores claros, los cuales estaban muy limpios, a comparación de las otras personas que estaban ahí, los vendedores y los esclavos lucían muy diferentes, no porque físicamente lo fueran, tenían rasgos muy similares entre todos, solo los marcaba el estado y colores de sus ropas, pues los vendedores y esclavos usaban colores oscuros y serios, en cambio las otras personas estaban pulcras, con colores claros y alegres.

-He aquí a este joven, fuerte, resistente y muy trabajador – el hombre al que llamaban Mourthems, tenía cadenas colgando de su cinturón comenzó a hablar, separando a cada una de las personas que iban en la cadena, comenzando por el hijo joven de la mujer que iba en la nave con Felina, Farken y Kalton, los hombres con tentáculos en la espalda, estaban a los lados, moviendo de forma amenazante sus tentáculos –tiene trece años, es un Yermat muy saludable, recién "atrapado" y les garantizo que será muy útil, empecemos la oferta con diez mil Yangs.-

Esas palabras no tenían sentido a los oídos de Felina, ¿Acaso los estaban vendiendo como si fueran una mercancía? ¿A dónde rayos había llegado? -Eh, Señor Mourthems, aquí está la Thunderiana, veamos cuanto nos dan por esta cosa – Kalton empujó a Felina, que cayó de rodillas en la explanada.

-He aquí a una Thunderiana bastante fuerte, no los engañe su apariencia infantil y debilucha, nos ha dado bastante guerra para traerla aquí, les garantizo que es resistente…- comenzó a decir el hombre de las cadenas.

-¿Entonces es rebelde, esa Thunderiana no está domesticada?- dijo un hombre observando a la chica con detenimiento.

-¡Cómo se atreve! – gritó Felina al sentirse ofendida, - en primera no soy Thunderiana, soy Thundercat, y en segunda no soy un animal para que …aaaayyyy!- Felina no pudo seguir protestando, pues Kalton lanzó un látigazo hacia su espalda que le dio de lleno a la chica y comenzó a sangrar, Felina dobló las rodillas al sentirlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero fue obligada a seguir de pie.

-Cierra tu asquerosa boca, Thunderiana –murmuró Kalton - no tienes ningún derecho de hablar así a "los compradores", más te vale que te comportes, porque si te quedas en este lote, no vas a estar en el siguiente, no voy a tener más problemas contigo, no vales lo suficiente.-

Luego, el hombre se dirigió a la multitud. -lo lamento, Damas y Caballeros, como ya les dije, es de reciente captura, aun no sabe comportarse, pero les garantizo que aprenderá rápido, además está entrando a la adolescencia, pronto será una excelente acompañanta para desahogar las necesidades básicas de los caballeros. – el hombre le sonrió de manera maliciosa,

Felina lo miró con miedo, no sabía que iba a ser de ella.

-Te doy cinco mil Yangs, y es la mejor oferta que vas a recibir – dijo un hombre delgado que ha había adquirido varios jóvenes.

-Pero señor, el precio es de ocho mil – insistió Ruzz.

-Todavía tengo que entrenarla, si no aceptas, llévatela a otra feria, te saldrá más caro andarla "paseando" por la galaxia, nadie te la va a comprar, Cinco mil es mi oferta- Mourthems se acercó a Felina con maldad.

-Me dan ganas de no aceptar y mejor matarte yo mismo, pero cinco mil son cinco mil, ya no vas a ser mi problema.- Luego se dirigió al hombre.

-Está bien, señor, solo porque ha hecho usted una compra considerable. Felina vio con horror como era conducida con las demás personas a una especie de camión, donde iban todos de pie, nuevamente los iban atando, ahora en unos ganchos que estaban montados en las paredes del camión. Se oían gritos desgarradores de las familias separadas, pues unos eran vendidos por un lado y otros por otro, Felina vio que el hijo de la mujer que viajaba con ella venia en ese grupo, pero su madre y su hermana no. El joven lloraba desconsolado, tenía algunas marcas en su espalda, pero era obvio que no lloraba por los golpes.

-Bien, démonos prisa, o los vampiros van a empezar a salir y nos van a dejar sin cargamento – Felina escuchó eso como si fuera un sueño, "¿Vampiros?" si, debía estar soñando, pero si era un sueño, porqué el dolor se sentía tan real.

he aquí el final del capitulo 2, había tardado en escribirlo, pero antes escribía mis fics en cuadernos, y este es viejísimo, de cuando la serie estaba de moda, bueno, pronto voy a subir el tercero, creo que està generando muchas dudas, pero en el tercero descubrirè que Felina fue llevada a este sitio por una razón, a pesar de lo mal que lo esté pasando, y me basé en lo horrible que debe ser para las personas que sufren el crimen de la esclavitud, que lamentablemente se practica en la actualidad.


	3. Nota de la autora

Antes que nada, una disculpa del tamaño de Thundera! Se que no tengo disculpas, empece este fic creo antes de que se estrenara la serie 2011, y lo deje solo, triste y abandonado, perdonen si al leer esta explicación decepciono a alguien, no es mi intención, pero les prometo que hare lo posible por subir el capi tres el fin de semana, es una promesa.

Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora.

Saludis!

IUkarey!


End file.
